scottsterlingsfacefandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Harrison: The Man Behind the Mustache/Transcript
Archive: Just Jeremy! For seven seasons Jeremy Warner has been a cast member of Studio C. Stacey: Jeremy Warner! For seven years Jeremy Warner has been portrayed by British stage actor, Daniel Harrison. Jeremy: I know exactly what will happen, for I am José Delgado! Daniel Harrison The Man Behind the Moustache Jeremy: I had come up with the idea of Jeremy while I was on holiday with my family in the States. I had just finished doing "Of Mice and Men" in the West End, opposite Benedict Cumberbatch, and I was hungry for a challenge. And then, one day, I saw this man about my build, disheveled hair, outdated clothing, thick glasses, I would say a face only a mother could love, although I doubt that she loved him, you know, entirely trying too hard. And I thought to myself, "How brilliantly tacky is this man? He must be mad!" And that's when a lightbulb went off. And I knew that this would be my next project. Jeremy: I returned to London and started developing the character, mannerisms, posture, what small fraction of my face would be visible through my hair, etc. The smile gave me quite a bit of trouble until it dawned on me... no smile. Jeremy does not smile. The next step was to find the right response and delivery. For example, if you were to ask me, "Would you like something to drink?", I would say, "Why, yes, I would quite like that", whereas Jeremy would be something more like, "Yeah, I guess". And it's like that. Archive: Matt: Nobody move! Sit down! Why is everyone acting so weird? Natalie: Jeremy isn't real! Cast: Natalie! Jeremy: That's half true. Jeremy: Mmm... Ah, yes, the... the mustache! You're not the first to pose that question. Is it real? It's as real as Jeremy Warner. So, no. ON SET: Jeremy: So, I say my line, and then I step right there, yeah? Director: Exactly. Jeremy: Brilliant. Director: Okay, great. Let's get set! INTERVIEW: Jeremy: After the mustache, everything just, sort of, fell into place. ON SET: Director: Mark! Jeremy: Red leather, yellow leather, red leather, yellow leather. Director: And action! Natalie: We need to do something! Matt: Jeremy, do you have any ideas? Jeremy: Yes, I do. Director: ... and cut! Great! One-take wonder! I think we can move on! Jeremy: Yes, the rest of the cast of Studio C is absolutely brilliant. And they've grown to become some of my best mates. I do remember, one time, Stephen had a trouble focusing, and I took him aside and I said, "Stephen, If I can pretend to be a different person 24/7 for six years, surely you can do this." And Stephen still messed up after that. And so we eventually gave the part to James, who did a much better job than him. James: When I found out that his name was Daniel, and that he was British, I mean, his family isn't even real! Jeremy: The actors playing Jeremy's family are some of the most talented performers I've ever been fortunate enough to work with. My wife is portrayed by the Swedish talk show host, Agnetha Frisk. Agnetha is the embodiment of charm. She doesn't actually speak English, though, and I don't speak Swedish either. But, we do spend quality time together. BREAK ROOM: Jeremy: Do you have any nines? Do you have any nines? So no? INTERVIEW: Jeremy: My son (Felix) is portrayed by Kyle Hemmingway and Kunin Hemmingway. They turned down parts in Star Wars for this. The character tested so well, that, eventually, we decided to add a second son, Linus, who, of course, is portrayed by veteran actor Warwick Davis and voiced by Icelandic singer Björk. Jeremy: The big question really is, what is it all for? There's an old saying: "The greatest treasures are those invisible to the eye, but found by the heart." Heart. He and art. I am the he. This is the art. BREAK ROOM: Jeremy: This is a nine! Category:Season 8